I Miss You
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine's reaction to seeing the picture, as requested. You should probably read my fic 'Brucey' to understand this.


A/N: An AU where Kurt broke up with Adam and Klaine is reunited just cause I can. Also, I posted this on tumblr, so the italics and bold somehow got deleted on here. Sorry :/

"It looks like he just did…"

…

Blaine stared at Santana's picture on Instagram for at least ten minutes before tearing his eyes away from the screen. He pressed 'like' on the photo and bit his lip to hide his smile. "Holy crap," he muttered under his breath.

What he definitely didn't see coming was a picture of Kurt, his Kurt, curled up in his bed with a pillow… A pillow with an arm. Blaine had seen the ads for the Boyfriend Pillow before, but he never imagined Kurt would buy one.

Once the shock passed, it was replaced with guilt. He used to hold Kurt like that, and he ruined that. He made Kurt feel lonely enough to want something like that.

Are you lonely? Do you need companionship?

That's what the commercials said, an he could just imagine Kurt answering 'yes' to each question. He could also imagine Kurt missing him. The thought almost made him smile until he remembered why Kurt missed him so much that he turned to a pillow for comfort.

Blaine sighed sadly and tossed his phone lazily on his bed before plopping down on the mattress himself. He missed Kurt more than he cared to admit, even to his friends and parents. Sometimes, when he got caught up with school and what not, he almost forgot how much he missed Kurt. Almost. But he could never forget about Kurt. Not in this lifetime.

He grabbed the picture frame he had on his nightstand and held it to his chest for a moment before looking at it. It actually made him smile to see Kurt's smiling face and Blaine's right beside his.

It was a family picture they'd had taken when going to the photography studio for a Christmas card photo. This one never made the cut, but Kurt and Blaine each wanted a copy nevertheless. In the picture, Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine had his eyes shut and he was smiling happily. Kurt was messily kissing Blaine's cheek, and Blaine vividly remembered how they'd ended up falling over after the surprise attack on Kurt's end. They'd both fallen into a fit of giggles and it took several minutes of silly kisses before they were able to actually take a nice photo for the card.

Blaine had teased Kurt for making them stay there twice as long, but he secretly loved it. He loved the memory and he loved the picture. It was bittersweet, of course, when he thought of how happy they used to be and could have been, but it was a happy memory nevertheless.

Blaine smiled a watery smile and kisses the photo before holding it to his chest again.

What he really needed right now, he decided, was a phone call with his best friend. He picked his phone up again and still held the picture up to look at as he dialed Kurt's number and pressed the phone to his ear. He couldn't help but grin like mad when Kurt answered his call almost immediately.

"Blaine," he said, sounding surprised and tired. "Hey…"

"Hi," Blaine said, trying not to sound too giddy. "You don't sound very happy to hear from me…"

"What? Oh—Blaine, I definitely am. Always. I'm just surprised and a little pissed at Santana at the moment, to be honest."

"The picture..?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he heard Kurt mumble and he'd be willing to bet that his ex—ouch, that still hurt—was blushing.

"I won't mention it if you don't," Blaine promised. He heard Kurt laugh in relief.

"That is why you're my favorite. Santana, on the other hand… Well, I won't say it. But thank you."

"Of course," Blaine said tearfully, putting the picture back on his nightstand. "So… How are you doing? A-And how are things with Adam..?" His voice cracked, but he figured Kurt would appreciate the effort to move on and make casual conversation about Kurt's new boyfriend.

"Blaine—"

"I changed my mind." He shook his head, more tears rolling off of his eyelashes. "I don't want to know. Don't ask, don't tell, okay?"

"I broke up with Adam… Blaine." Blaine didn't quite catch the way he hesitated to say Blaine's name, but it was just the same thing Blaine used to do. He would be saying something to his boyfriend, and them he'd get the urge to say Kurt's name, so he did. He added it as an afterthought, so it always came later. He just loved the way Kurt's name rolled off of his tongue. Little did he know Kurt felt the same way.

"You… You—I—Really?" He was speechless. Why had Kurt broken up with the New York guy who was handsome, tall, talented, and British? That's all he seemed to talk about to his other friends, though he rarely mentioned him to Blaine.

"Really," Kurt confirmed quietly. "He's just not you, Blaine…"

Blaine's breath hitched. "G-Getting over you is becoming exceedingly harder when you say things like that," he said, his voice strained.

"I'm starting to think that—that maybe I don't want you to get over me," Kurt confessed. "And I've been trying to get over you… but I can't."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where did this even come from? He had no idea. He had no clue why Kurt was confessing this to him. "Are you saying that you want us to… get back together?"

"I…" Kurt paused. "I think so. Yes, I'm saying I want to give us a try…"

Blaine couldn't help but grin. When he spoke, he was breathless. "Is this a dream?" He heard Kurt laugh softly.

"I don't think so. I think I need to take a trip to Ohio—"

"No," Blaine stopped him, smiling in delight. "I'll come to New York. I'll call and get a plane ticket right now and I'll be there soon."

"Oh," Kurt said, surprised. "Okay. Yeah, I'd like that. I can't wait to see you, Blaine."

"I can't wait to see you, either, Kurt."


End file.
